Loosen Up Ichigo
by hiroki06
Summary: On Ichigo's 20th birthday his friends force him to go out clubbing. They hope to loosen him up a little. Shuhei X Renji X Ichigo. R18 : Smut/Lemon/PWP


**NOT SUITIBLE FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 18**

This was my first time writing Bleach, and my first time writing about a threesome (which was harder than I thought it would be). So I hope you all enjoy the smut! 

Shuhei X Renji X Ichigo  
R18+: Smut/Lemon/PWP  
Characters are portrayed as over the age of 18  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (C) Tite Kubo, or any other brand names that appear.

*******

**Loosen Up Ichigo**

Sweat trickled down his chest and made his white tank cling closer to his body. His pants doing much the same while hips gyrated to the thumping bass and scribbled words of whatever hip-hop song was playing. Ichigo could care less as long as he could keep moving in the mass of bodies on the dance floor. He'd never been to Roppongi let alone a night club, but being his 20th birthday his friends dragged him out of his apartment and steered him to the closest train station. The hour and a half of switching lines and getting on the Tokyo subway had defiantly been worth it though. So had whatever Kiego kept giving him to drink. The energetic man kept ranting on about Caribou Lou and some American rapper he had never heard of. Either way he felt his body relax and loosen instantly after the first drink.

A smoother song began to blare out of the speakers and Ichigo found himself running his hands over his chest and thighs in the most provocative manor. Chuckling to himself he kept up with his movements unaware of the three sets of eyes burning with want. His head lolled back as his body moved in waving movements and hands buried deep in his own hair. He was utterly blissed out on the music and never noticed the large figure come up to him. It wasn't until a rough grab of goods did he come back to reality. Eyes widening immediately he came face to face with a behemoth of a man. Black hair in liberty spikes with bells attached was the first thing he noticed. The next was the scared face and eye patch. The man quickly gave a wolfish grin before leaning in and whispering to the boy in front of him.

"Do you believe in the boogeyman?"

Ichigo's mouth turned down in his normal frown before decking the larger man in the jaw. The grip on his cock was instantly released as the man stumbled backwards smile still in place.

"Fuck off old man, and keep your God damn hands to yourself!"

"Hahah! Come now kitty? Don't you want to see what this old dog has to offer?"

"Fu-ck off!"

Before the man could even answer a chain was stealthily attached to the collar around his neck. A lithe man decked out in the gaudiest outfit Ichigo had ever seen stepped in-between the two. Ichigo's eye twitched at the peacock feather attached to the other man's eyelashes. 'These two a freaks.'

"Sorry about that. I thought I could let him off his leash tonight, but apparently he needs some re-training."

"Uh…yeah sure. Just keep better track of your…pet?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose in slight confusion and wonderment as the other smiled leeringly and walked away; the big man following obediently.

For a few moments Ichigo stood still in shock and slight amusement. He was brought out of his mussing when bodies started bumping into him. With a shake of the head he wandered back to the table his friends had reserved for the night. When he reached the table he grabbed the bottle of Hennessey and chugged as much of the burning liquid he could. Pulling the bottle away from his lips he was met with an amused expression.

"Are you trying to act like the American's over there?" The short haired woman pointed to a large group where two men were racing each other in how fast they could down a bottle of beer. The rest of their group cheering them on like children witnessing a play ground fight.

"Tsk. Shut it Tatsuki. I was just had a scarring experience on the dance floor."Ichigo took a cigarette from one of the many boxes on the table and lit up. He normally didn't smoke but when he was drinking it was another story entirely.

"What, you mean getting your junk grabbed by Zaraki? Please, Yumichika just likes finding new partners and uses Zaraki as his tool to get them."

"Freaks." The smoked seeped from his nose and gave him the look of a dragon with his face scrunched up in disapproval.

"Lord, Ichigo. You are such a tight ass you know that? You just need a good fucking to loosen up a bit."

"No what I need is more alcohol and to go dance again." Eyeing the bottle of cognac, Tatsuki sighed and poured him a glass over ice this time. She watched as he drank it down quickly and snubbed out the cigarette. When she saw Ichigo disappear into the crowed she looked back at the group of Americans in the corner. Giving a thumbs up; the two men who had been racing earlier got up from their seats and headed into the crowd of people. A devious grin crept across her face as she put the small bag of pills back into her jeans pocket.

"I'll get you to loosen up yet Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo felt weird. His body felt tingly and hot. Yes hot, so fucking hot. Sweat dripped down his face and neck until it reached his now sees through tank top. Wrenching the cloth over his head he hissed at the material scrapping over his hardened nipples. Dropping the material to the ground his hands reached up to his chest. Blunt finger nails scraped down his chest and had him moaning audibly. Closing his eyes, Ichigo swayed and thrust his hips in time with the music that seemed to pulse through his veins. His entire body was sensitive and every time he touched his skin he felt electricity course through him.

A sudden shock soon pooled straight to his groin when he felt something tighten around it. He couldn't help the whimper that tumbled from his lips and pushed himself further into the grasp. Suddenly he felt something hard push into his backside as a large set of hands, that he knew weren't his own, splayed across his chest. Hissing again at the sensitivity of his nipples, his eyes slowly fluttered open revealing dilated chocolate eyes. His vision cleared just in time to see the hand that was grasping his hardening cock slip inside his already too tight skinny jeans. Jerking his hips he felt the exceedingly warm hand wrapped around him. His eyes shot up instantly and were met with a tall man covered in tattoos and the reddest hair he had ever seen. The man simply smiled smugly as he counterpart pinched the dusty nipples in his grasp.

Ichigo's hips snapped forward, his back arched out, and he bit down on his lip until it bled. Turning his head sideways he was met with lusting grey eyes and a very interesting tattoo and scar on the man's face. A grin slowly rose on the man's face when his red headed friend bit down on the neck that Ichigo had laid out for the taking. Leaning in he caught the bottom lip of their prey and sucked much like his friend was doing the other's neck. His tongue rolled across the soft skin and pearly whites before nipping harshly. He could taste the blood from both bites on the tip of tongue and growled in the back of his throat. He lowered his lips to a burning ear and whispered, in poorly spoken Japanese, as his friend continued to lick and nip at the neck while stroking the rock hard appendage in his hand.

"I'm Shuhei and that's Renji. Remember those names. You'll be screaming them in about 15 minutes."

Shuhei didn't give Ichigo the chance to rebuttal as his lips and tongue eagerly swallowed any words that might have come. The gasping groans and fast moving thrusts of the younger man's hips were enough to tell Shuhei that the kid wanted it too. With his lips still moving franticly over Ichigo's he steered him and Renji off the dance floor and towards the roped off back rooms. Renji, pulling his hand free from his treat, turned to the large bouncer guarding the entrance and gave a curt nod of his head. The man unhooked the velvet rope and let the three men pass.

Ichigo felt light headed and dizzy in the most delicious ways. He wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing but knew it felt too good to pass up; plus when was the last time he got laid? Two … three years ago. Yeah, way too long.

Renji opened the wooden door to their private room and pulled the light haired youth in behind him. Their chests pressed close together and hands were found grasping at exposed skin and clothing. His shirt was soon being wrenched over his head while his bandana fell over one of his eyes. Lightly calloused fingers ran down his pectorals and abdomen only to rest at the seam of his baggy jeans and slightly exposed boxers. He looked up ready to question why Ichigo had stopped only to notice Shuhei dragging the tight black skinny jeans down narrow hips. His mouth dried instantly as he watched his friends pale hand wrap around the twitching length and pump it quickly.

Ichigo couldn't help the whorish moans that kept tumbling from his lips as the man named Shuhei pumped his dick with practiced ease. It wasn't enough though. He needed something more. Remembering what he had been doing before he was distracted; Ichigo popped the belt buckle from Renji's jeans and tugged the boxers and denim down in one go. He heard the other man hiss as his erection bounced free of the material. The head was almost as red as the neatly trimmed pubic hairs at the base with a glistening line of pre-cum down the shaft. His palm wrapped around the head and moved in circular motions gathering the seamen so that his fisting of the shaft would be smoother.

Shuhei watched hungrily as Ichigo fisted Renji's dick. With his free hand he grabbed out at Renji's hand and pulled it towards his still clothed groin. The red head moved closer until both Shuhei and Ichigo's hands wrapped around their cocks, and possessively latched his lips to Shuhei's. While biting and sucking at the thin lips his hands deftly undid the buttons to the tight stone wash jeans. The head of Shuhei erection popped over the band of his black boxer briefs. Renji scrapped his fingernail gently down the slit before dragging the material down the toned thighs.

With one last nip to Renji's lips, Shuhei stepped away from the two men and kicked out of his jeans and boxers. He stumbled as he yanked his black t-shirt from his body and attempted to kick his shoes off in the same motion. Once his balance was regained he opened one of the draws on the coffee table and extracted a tube of lube. Squirting a dollop on his hand he ran the cool liquid over his overheated cock and fingers. Wrapping an arm around Ichigo's waist his other made its way between the two muscled ass cheeks. His fingers rubbed gently across the fluttering puckered hole before his middle finger pushed through. It was tight and it was hot, and Shuhei wondered when the last time the kid got fucked was.

Ichigo's hand was still pumping slowly at his and Renji's dicks when he felt the lubed fingers stroke across his entrance. He grunted slightly at the first finger to push inside him. When the second and third were in and thrusting away he really wished he had spent more of his masturbation time on his ass. The slight sting was uncomfortable but nothing really to complain about as Renji dropped to his knees and began licking his shaft and balls. His hands drug into the stands of red hair falling from the tie that held it up. Bucking his hips back onto the fingers and forward into the hot wet mouth had him panting and groaning too loud for his own liking.

Renji hollowed out his cheeks every time Ichigo thrust into his mouth. The bitter sweet taste coated his tongue and throat. His hand kept pumping at his dick while Ichigo pulled at his hair and abused his mouth. When the fingernails dug deep into his scalp he felt the body in front of him tense and the dick in his mouth twitch and shoot the warm seed down his throat. Cum dribbled down his lips and chin while Ichigo rode out his orgasm in his mouth. When the hips stopped bucking he pulled off and rose to his feet. With his thumb and index finger he opened Ichigo's mouth and dribbled the remnants of his cum into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned deeply as the taste of his own seed spread across his tongue. As he licked his lips he felt the fingers pull out and his body turned toward the couch in the room. Getting the hint he walked over to the couch and sat on his knees with his ass held high in the air for the taking. He felt hands run down his back and ass. His cheeks were spread and he felt the latex covered head push at his entrance. Relaxing his muscles he felt every inch thrust into him slowly. Ichigo could hear the mumbled curses as both Shuhei and him adjusted.

Shuhei mumbled curses under his breath as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in. The thrusts were short and maddening but he had to loosen the kid up a little more. Renji soon came into his peripheral and began biting on his neck while his hands tweaked and pulled at his nipples. His restraint soon faltered at the ministrations of Renji and the tight ass that was hugging his cock so beautifully. Snapping his hips back rather roughly he heard Ichigo yell out a strangled slew of curses. Shuhei smirked and pulled back before ramming himself in again. Another loud moan was heard.

Letting go of Shuhei's nipples; Renji got onto the couch. He sat atop the back with his cock placed in front of Ichigo's panting lips. He watched as the shy pink tongue poked out and licked his dripping head. A loud moan of his own was let out as the plump lips wrapped around him and sunk down. Head lolling back he felt the back of Ichigo's throat. When Ichigo pulled back with hollowed out cheeks, tattooed abs quivered and shook. Large hands immediately buried into orange locks and tugged roughly.

His lips were stretched in ways that none of his other partners had ever accomplished. He swore he could feel Shuhei's dick reaching his stomach as his ass burned so good with every thrust that sent him further down on the throbbing fat cock in his mouth. The twitching of his newly hardened dick had Ichigo reaching his hand down the length. Pumping his fist in time with Shuhei's thrusts had his stomach began burning with need for release.

The tightness of Ichigo's ass was almost too much as Shuhei pushed harder with each thrust. His movements were getting frantic and he knew he would soon reach his limit. His eyes lifted to meets Renji's before he watched the red eyes roll to the back of his friends head.

Renji's dick touched the back of Ichigo's throat again and again and again. It was when he felt the lips tighten around the base of his cock and Ichigo swallow he lost it. Toes curling into the couch cushion, he bucked his hips up and shot his seed down the waiting mouth. Shuhei's thrusts kept Ichigo's head bobbing on his over sensitive member and he shuddered as the pin pricks of ecstasy flowed through his entire being.

Watching Renji cum sent Shuhei over the edge. His hands gripped harder into the slim hips as his own snapped back in forth harder then he even thought possible. His panting breath could be heard over the thrumming of the music just outside the door.

Ichigo let go of Renji's dick as the thrusts inside him became sharper and harder. His hand struggled to stay in time as he pounded away at his dick and moaned hoarsely into the couch cushions. When the next thrust hit his prostate harder than any of the others before, Ichigo found himself biting into the soft material and cum splattering across his hand and the cushion below.

He could feel the muscles clench around him tightly as Ichigo orgasmed. With a few more brutal thrust Shuhei pulled Ichigo's hips as close as he could get them and felt his dick twitch and spasm as he filled the condom fully. When his spasms finally stopped he pulled out and carefully pulled off the condom before tying it off and throwing it in the waste basket.

Renji got down from the couch and grabbed his shirt. Whipping himself off he walked over to Ichigo and did the same for him. Bending at the knees; he met still swimming brown eyes and chuckled softly. Looks like the pills his friend gave him were still working in high effect, which was going to be good for both Shuhei and his escape. With a parting kiss on the Ichigo's lips Renji and Shuhei got dressed and left the room.

*********

When Ichigo finally got his wits back to him he moaned and turned on the couch. He couldn't remember where he was and why he was half naked. Lifting himself to sit up instantly shot a wave of pain through his back side. He grit his teeth and hissed. A soft chuckling brought his attention to the corner of the room where Tatsuki was seated with a drunk and giggling Orihime in her lap. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as a frown marred his face in displeasure.

"What the hell did you two do?"

Tatsuki could no longer hold back her own laughter as she pointed a finger at Ichigo and buried her face into Orihime's chest.

"Ahahaha-ha oh shit Ichi! I'm s-sorry but –heh- I couldn't help myself."

"WHAT. DID .YOU. DO?!?!" growled out the highly infuriated Ichigo.

"Well I might have accidently dropped a tab of X in your last drink, and you may have just got done fucking two of the American's that were at the bar tonight." Tatsuki pulled a still giggling Orihime closer towards herself. She knew Ichigo wouldn't attack her as long as she had her girlfriend in her lap.

"I'm going to fucking murder you! What the hell Tatsuki! If I catch something I swear I'll find a way to give it to you too." Ichigo yelled as glared daggers through Tatsuki's head.

"Calm down Kurosaki-kun. The guys you came back here with are the new exchange students at the university so you can confront them there." Orihime butted in before the seething man could attack her lover.

"You're lucky I feel the need to beat their asses more then I want to kick yours Tatsuki. I'm going to find those assholes and get some shit straight." Ichigo crossed his arms in a self assured manor at his new resolve.

"Yeah; yeah. Straight; whatever. You got fucked good and you know it. Now quit being a dick and let's go get some food. I have the munchies like a mother fucker."

Ichigo grumbled at his friends waving the situation off so easily and reluctantly followed them out of the club. Outside Ichigo was met with a smirking Kiego who handed him his tank top. Ichigo swore silently to himself and felt his resolve to find the two men harden as they walked down the streets of Roppongi in search of food.

**the end...maybe I dunno...this ending sucked though**


End file.
